The New Circle
by BlueStar33
Summary: After a recent growth of Vampyre Hate Crimes, Zoey moves the her House of Night to Hogwarts for a year. Takes place durint TGOF. T for swearing and some adult references.
1. Prologe

**hA/n: Kay...this is my first attempt at a HP/ HoN fic, so be easy. I really don't know how often i will be able to update, because high school sucks. I will, however, make an honest attempt to update at least 2 times a month. So here is the prologue, let me know what you think.  
**

**NOTE FROM HER CO-WRITER/EDITOR: im not perfect. im really not. so plz tell us if there r any grammer/spelling issues! R&R ppl!!!! BTW, BlueStar's cats will pee on the flames!!!! ^^**

**REPLY NOTE TO CC: hehe, you may not be perfect, but i still love ya (not in _that _way :D), and they will!**

I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S AND MY IDEA. THE REST BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING & PC/ KIRSTEN CAST!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another year at Hogwarts, but this year would change the lives of many forever. It would be a year of new friendships, new romances, and new enemies. A time of great change. Yes, this would be the year that nobody forgot.

After addressing the change in falculty, Dumbledore announced the Tri-Wizard Tournment would be held here at Hogwarts this year. "It is a tournment that has not been held in over a century, due to the high death toll. And, on top of that, Hogwarts will also be home to another school this year. I have spoken to their headmistress, or in their terms, High Priestess, and they were currently having a hard time in their town. So, I have agreed that they come here. Please welcome, the House of Night, and their High Priestess, Zoey Redbird!"

The massive doors to the Great Hall opened to reveal a bunch of teenagers with saphire blue and blood red cressent moon outlines on their foreheads. They were lead by a very exotic looking, dark skinned woman, with saphire blue tattoos framing her face, arms, and legs which were visable due to her short, sleeveless dress. She had 5 other adults with tattoos following close behind her. One was a very tall and skinny blone (who lacked a cresent moon tattoo, but had some sort of marking still) that stood straight with confidence and was wearing designer clothes. Another blone with a red tattoo and curly blonde hair, wearing cowboy boots, skinny jeans, and striped top tied at the bellybutton. Two girls, one mocha colored with raven black hair and one fair skinned with long blonde hair, whose tattoos, clothes, and faces matched perfectly. The last one, was a tall, boy-ish man who had that look of authority to him.

All the students were dressed alike, but differently. They all wore black sweaters with some sort of insiginia on the breast, but had different bottoms. And they were all pretty. They all wore the cresent moon on their forehead, and Hermione whispered to Harry "I wonder if it's some sort of fashion statement.."

Harry shrugged and went back to studying the students and professors. He assumend the professors were those with filled in and expanded tattoos, but wasn't quite sure. Some of the students looked nervous, others excited. But they all had some sort of tattoo, whether it be red or blue.

Dumbledore broke the silence with a "Welcome High Priestess Zoey!" She smiled and hugged the old man.

"Thank you for your kindness. I feared that we wouldn't have a place for school this year, and that we would be forced to relocate. I'm sure this little problem back home will be cleared up soon enough, and we will be gone before you know it." she said, very properly and formally.

"Take all the time you need, I happen to find your kind very interesting, and I look forward to talking with you." he said with a smile.

"Well, I'll be here for a few months before I have to go to a few meetings regarding the matter, but after words, Stevie Rae will take over and I'm sure she'll be happy to talk to you." she said, gesturing to the curly blond with red tattos. "With your premission, I would like to explain ourselves a bit."

"Of course! Go right ahead!" replied Dumbledore.

Zoey appreached the Owl Poduim and looked around at all the young witches and wizards. "Hello, My name is Zoey Redbird. I'm from the small town Tusla, Oaklahoma. And these are my fledglings." she said, gesturing to the younger students with cresent moon outlines all looking up at her. "And we," she continued, "are vampyres."

The many students of Hogwarts all gasped at the same time, and started to shout about one thing or another.


	2. chapter one

** AN: Alas, chapter one! wee! sorry bout the long update...been busy with one thing or another...anywho..ONWARD!**

I own nothing. If i did, Snape wouldn't have died, Dumbledore would have not been so crazy, and Lily would have forgiven Snape and they would have gotten married.(_cc: and snape would have been "Harry"'s father...technically_) Since it didnt happened, I think its safe to say that everything belongs to JK Rowling & PC/ Kirsten Cast.  


* * *

"SILENCE!" roared Dumbledore.

After a few more seconds, the great hall was as silent as the grave. Zoey shot an appreciative glance towards the Headmaster and continued her speech.

"As I was saying, we are vampyres. But, not your typical vampyres. You see, we have all been marked by our goddess, Nyx. She chose each and every one of us, and most of us don't exactly fit into all the steryotypical myths about us. For instance, the Blue Vampyres do not burst into flames when in the sunlight. I recently enjoyed a very garlic-y piece of pizza, and our dormatories are't lacking beds, we comfortably sleep in them. We are not immortal, but live a very long and healthy life. The one big thing that is true about us, however, is that we do need blood." she continued, ignoring the many shouts and jeers at her. "All of our classes take place from 8 p.m. to 3 a.m., so you won't be seeing much of us, except at dinner and if you are a night person. Now, I understand that this may come as a big shock to some of you, so to ensure that you all understand us throughly, I have spoken to Professor Dumbledore, and he has agreed that in addition to your regular classes this year, you will all be taking a Vampyre 101 class, taught by myself."

More murmers of outrage went throught the Great Hall.

"Albus, anything you'd like to add?" she asked the silver haired man.

"Actually yes. If you are finished." he replied.

Zoey nodded and stepped aside, letting the Headmaster take back his spot at the podium. "Students, I am quite surprised at your behavior. I thought that this would be a welcomed experience! To have a race much older than our own, and to learn of new things should be a happy, thrilling experience, not a dreaded and cursed one." he said, pausing for a moment, noticing all the whispering and concerned faces.

"If I hear of anyone treating our guests with anything less then the utmost respect, you will be delt with accordingly. I will not have this." Albus said sternly. The headmaster turned to the now very scared looking students of the House of Night. "Now, I'm sure you are all curious about us as well. So there will also be a Wizarding 101 class as well, taught by our very own, Professer Snape." he said, guesturing towards a very skinny man, with raven black hair. "On behalf of my staff and myself, I wish to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. You will all have you own dormitories, and your professors will show them to you after the Feast." He turned his attention towards the Hogwarts students yet again. "Make them feel at home." he said, as a fifth table appeared in the center of the Hall. "House of Night Students, feel free to sit wherever you please, I do believe that the center table is for your Goddess?" he asked, turning towards Zoey.

"You did your research. The Goddess will be pleased, thank you, for everything Professor Dumbledore."

"Not a problem, I just wish you could be here on better circumstances."

"As do I." said the dark haired women.

***

Five fledgings made their way to the center of the Gryffindor table. One was a short, blue eyed blonde girly-looking female. Next to her was a raven-colored hair, green eyed female. In the center was yet another blonde, with hazel eyes and a red cresent moon. On the left of the black haired female, was a very cheery-looking female with auburn colored hair and grey eyes. The only male in the group was a medium height, brown haired, handsome-looking boy with hazel eyes. They approached three friendly-looking faces all chattering amongst themselves. One was a dark-haired boy with glasses, the second was a red-haired boy, and next to him, was a brunette girl.

"Mind if we sit here?" asked the black-haired girl.

"Not at all!" replied the brunette already at the table.

"Thanks, we were getting nervous. It was just like back home..." said the fledging with the red tattoo.

"Where are you lot from?" asked the red-head.

"Tusla, Oaklahoma." said the auburn hair colored girl.

"So you're a pretty far away from home, then." said the dark-haired boy with glasses.

"You bet." said the blue tattooed blonde. "I'm Anabell, by the way."

"Esmeralda, but you can call me Ezzy." said the black haired girl.

"Melodie." said the girl with auburn hair.

"Tara." said the red tattooed one.

"Bill." said the boy.

All the fledgings sat down around the table, Tara in the center, Ezzy and Anabell on the left and Melodie and Bill on the right.

"I'm Harry." said the dark-haired boy.

"Ron." said the red-head.

"And I'm Hermione. Pleasure to meet you all. You seem like very..."

"Strange?" supplied Melodie. "It's alright, we get that a lot. It's the main reason we had to leave our old school."

"Yah, people are so prejudiced back home..ever since they found out about the red vamps." added Ezzy.

"But we learn to live with it." finished Bill.

"That's terrible." Harry said.

"That's life." retorted Tara. The eight were silent for a while as the food appeared and they started to eat. There was ham, chicken, turkey, fish, mashed potatoes, corn, and so many other great things for all the Hogwarts students to eat.

For the Fledgings, there was cereal, eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, and hashbrowns. Ron looked at all the breakfast food curiously. "This may seem stupid but-"

"Since when have you ever sounded stupid, Weasley?" asked a boy with a narrow face, platinum blonde hair and grey eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

**AN/ ooooo malfoy! dun dun dun! and Wizarding 101 with snape? wtf is up with that? _(cc: ur just obsessed..{blue-y thankies!})_ all questions will be answered as long as u stick around for a while! Buwhahahahaha!**

Clicky the review button! I shall give u some liquid luck if u do :)

~alifer, plz check the spelling 4 hermione's name. im not sure about it. and plz check it over again! thanks.....


	3. chapter two

**AN: hehe..hello probably angry readers...sorry for the long update. i kind of lost my muse for the story, but im determined to do it! I'd like to thank all of you who reviewd and added the story to favs/alert! it warms my heart to see that i have actually made a story worth reading!!! *hugs you all* and yes, Jack will be in this one...like i said, everything will be explained later.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter and House of Night, then i really wouldn't need to be writing on here...because i'd own it...and i'd make Stark forget Zoey FOREVER and tie him up in an easy accessible place...mwhahahaah. But I don't own them... :*(**

**~DARKSTAR~& if u DID own them, the book editers would die from all of the spelling errors! :) j/k! its ppl like u who helps book editers keep their jobs!!! *DARKSTARR***

**hehe....u know i 3 u cc!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Since when do you ever sound smart, Weasly?"

"And just who might you be?" asked Tara, her voice filled with annoyance.

"Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy.(**AN: BOND. JAMES BOND.) **And this is Crabbe" he said gesturing to the right of him. "And Goyle," to the left.

"What do you want with us?" asked an equally annoyed Ezzy, giving him a dirty look.

"Well you see, you will soon find out that some wizarding folks are better than others and-"

"Thanks for the advice, you can leave now." Tara interrupted him.

"You obviously don't know what I'm offering you do you? You don't want to be seen with the wrong sort of people. I mean, people like you-"

It was Melodie who spoke this time. Her face was red with anger, and her fists were shaking. "Listen, human. You've made a total of three mistakes so far. One, you called Ron stupid when you clearly don't even understand the fact that we don't want to talk to you. Two, we are not the type that will just do anything we are asked. And three, you pissed me off, and that could count for two mistakes right there. Now, unless you want us to show you how good we are at ripping out people's throats, I suggest you leave."

"Y-you can't talk to me like that! Just wait till I tell-"

"Who you gonna tell? Zoey? Good luck with that. She isn't stupid. She's got powers that you couldn't even dream of. She'll see why we got so pissed at you, and I honestly think that you will be the one regretting walking over here, not us. So like I said, I suggest you LEAVE." she snapped.

Now looking throughly scared, the trio of Sltherins scurried off to try and convince the next cluster of fledgings to join his little group. Melodie finaly sat down, now calmed down. "Man that ass has issues." she muttered, scooping a pile of eggs onto her plate and dumping salt and ketchup onto them. By that time, half the Gryffinder table was staring at her.

"What?" she asked through a mouthful of eggs. "Someone has to stand up to Blondie."

"Yeah but, I mean...No one ever stands up to Malfoy.." said Hermionie nervously.

"Well, no one but me. I don't take shit from nobody." grumbled the dark red haired girl.

The table was silent for a while after Melodie's little outburst. Finally, Tara broke the silence.

"So..erm..what is your guys's form?" she asked.

"Form?" questioned Ron.

"Yeah, like, Bill and I are fifth Formers, Ana is a fourth, and Mel and Ezzy are third formers."

"Oh, like years? In that case, we are all fourth years, or I guess fourth formers." Harry said.

"Well, how old are you guys? You look kind-of young to be fourth formers." Tara questioned.

"We are all 14." Hermionie answered.

"Then you are with us! Third Formers!" said Melodie happily, putting her hand in the air for a high-five.

Harry, Ron and Hermonie all stared at the girl who, only moments ago, looked like she could have torn down an entire city in her fit of anger. Ezzy just rolled her eyes.

"While we all love our Meodie, she can be a bit bi-polar at times. Not enough for medication, though." explained Esmerelda.

"Oh..well as I was saying before, I was just wondering why you are all eating breakfast now." Ron said timidly.

"Well you see, our days and nights are reversed. Zoey already said that our classes take place from eight to three, so...yeah. It's actually morning for us right now. We don't have classes tonight, but we do have a meeting and a ritual. It's the full moon out." Bill answered.

"I see..." said a very confused Ron.

"Don't worry. You'll learn all bout us in Vamp 101." Tara said with a smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yay! So i thought that that was a good place to leave off...thinking about doing an "alice" one-shot...hmm...let me know what ya'll think**!


	4. chapter three

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's and my ideas. **

* * *

Supper in the Great Hall ended uneventfully that night. The five fledglings said "good night" to the three young wizards, and remained in the Great Hall for the school meeting. Zoey Redbird stood up in Dumbledore's usual place.

"Well, my children, it looks as if this will be an... interesting new school year." she said. Zoey looked completely exausted. After she had given her speech, she sat down with a nice glass of red wine and brown pop. Although Dumbledore had assured her that it would work, she was starting to doubt the old man. She had noticed that a few of the professors had given her very rude looks, particularly one wizard with greasy, black hair and a long, hooked nose and dressed in black, bat-like robes, and a very frail and stern-looking, witch in emerald green robes. She shot a glance at her best friend, Stevie Rae, who, in return, shot her a nervous smile.

Now she had to preform a ritual in this strange place, without even a proper temple to worship Nyx in. '_I'll have to ask Dumbledore about that later.' _she thought to herself. The young priestess looked around at her staff and her friends. Stevie-Rae was the music teacher, and a very good one at that. Stark was teaching Archery and Damien, Fencing. Erik was the Preforming Arts/Literature teacher. Jack, who had arrived only moments ago, for he was in the Hospital Wing tending to a fledgling who had experienced some minor airsickness, was the Technology teacher. The Twins were teaching the Design class. And Aphrodite was teaching Drama. As for Zoey, she taught both Stables and Vampyre Sociology. Most of the older teachers remained after Nefert's decline, but they mostly kept to themselves. It seemed as if they didn't trust Zoey and her circle.

The young priestess had seen how some of the Hogwarts students had treated her fledglings. Some respected them out of fear, but there were a few, _what were they called? Slytherins?, _who looked to them as some sort of weapon. Yet another thing she would have to discuss with Dumbledore about. She gathered her thoughts, remembering that she was still infront of her whole student body.

"My children, I am at a loss for words. When I was fighting against Nefret, I don't think that I was ever as scared as I am now. I do admit that this is scary, and it is okay for you to feel that way as well. I cannot see what lies ahead. Our road is still very dark and foggy. But we still have each other, and our Goddess." she spoke, her voice filling the large room. Her House of Night was a good size, but looked small compared to the grandness that was Hogwarts student body. And they would be even more outnumbered once the other two schools had arrived. "And what better way to show that our Goddess is still with us, then celebrating the Full Moon?"

At this moment, all of the hundreds of candles floating on the ceiling dimmed down until they were all put out. The ceiling now was a perfect copy of the night sky, with the full moon shining brightly. "Oohs" and "Ahhs" filled the room, and Zoey looked around for the source of the dimming, but saw no one. Pushing that thought away, she looked to her friends and cued them to get into position. The staff table had been removed somehow, so the entire top platform could be used in that nights' ritual. The five vampyres all gathered their candles and took their postions. Jack started the music, a beautiful piece from Phantom of the Opera **(AN: Think of 'Point of no return' w/o lyrics) **and Zoey started to dance around the circle. Erik the poetry for the evining:

_'Seasons come and go,_

_Sceneries change over time,_

_Nothing stays the same._

_Sometimes change is life,_

_Nothing ever changes change,_

_Change is always change!_

_Should we be revised?_

_Of course, it's necessary,_

_All are due for change._

_Without change there's no_

_Future to look forward to._

_Change lives on a throne._

_Change can make us cry,_

_Change can also makes us laugh,_

_Sometimes change is death.'_

As Zoey finished her dance and stopped, she walked over to Damian and took a deep breath. She saw out of the corner of her eye the student body all turn to the east as she invoked Air.

"From the East I summon Air. Air is always changing, blowing as the wind, never in the same spot twice. Come to us Air!" she said. As she finished and lit the candle with a very old-looking and artfully-crafted lighter, a gust of wind blew through the Great Hall, blowing her hair and dress around. The smell of air just after rain also filled the big room. She walked over to Shaunee and started the invocation of Fire.

"From the South, I summon Fire. Fire can be caused by change, or be the cause of change. Like change, it can be both good, and bad. Come to us Fire!" She didn't even have to light the candle, and the cool wind was suddenly replaced by the warmth of Fire. The smell of burning wood permeated the room as she walked over to Erin.

"From the West, I summon Water. Water is perhaps the most changing element. It comes in the forms of liquid, solid, and gas. Join us Water!" It took a little bit for the Water candle to light, but when it did, the intense heat caused by Fire, was soon cooled down to an almost chilly temperature. The salty smell of the ocean replaced the woody smell that Fire had brought. Zoey walked to the pen-ultimate element represented by her best friend, Stevie-Rae.

"And from the North, I summon Earth! Earth, like Water, also comes in many forms and is also constantly changing. It can cause great changes....Come to the circle, Earth!" As she lit this candle, the room returned to it's original temperature, and the sounds of birds chirping and the smell of a meadow filled the Great Hall. The young Vampyre walked to the center of the circle and finished opened the circle with these words,

"And finally, I summon Spirit! Everyone's Spirits are different, and all go through changes. It makes us who we are. Come to us, Spirit!" She lit the purple candle and held it up high. A silvery thread joined all the other elements together as she began her sermon.

"My children, as you can see, tonight's ritual focuses on change. Change is a necessary part of life. We all must learn to adapt to it. Sometimes, things will change back, but we can't only hope on this. We must learn to accept things, and not to dwell on things for too long. We will experience change all through our life, even until the very end. And yet, even after that, things will continue to change. The very thing we can count on remaining the same, is that things will change." She paused again, thanking each element and releasing it. Once she was done, she turned to her fledglings and said, "Merry meet, Merry part, and Merry meet again!"

The fledglings echoed this, and Zoey began to speak again. "As for dormitories, male fledglings, please follow Professor Night and Professor Stark. Females will follow Professors Bates, Cole, and LaFont to your dorms. Teachers, follow Stevie-Rae and I to our housing. Fledglings, whatever you do tonight, please, don't lose heart. Keep your spirits up. Classes start tomorrow, and you will be given your schedules tonight after the meeting. Take this time to explore the grounds, enjoy tonight's full moon in the lovely gardens, or simply just spend a night to yourself. A map will be given as well. Okay, I guess we can go to the dorms. Dinner will be served at one a.m. sharp."

The students to separate and gather around the professors who would be leading them to the dorms. Zoey smiled for probably the first time that night. She walked over to the staff table, which had magically reappeared, and poured herself another glass of wine. She planned on heading up to Albus' office to discuss a few more things before it got too late. The young woman walked along the main path that separated the tables and into the castle's cold corridors.

It was mostly dark, but with her advanced night vision, it wasn't a problem. She made her way around, descended down a couple of staircases, but finally had to pull out a map of her own. Suddenly, the whole corridor was filled with a bright light. It was almost as bad as the sun to her. She hissed in pain.

"Might I inquire as to why you are down here?" asked a silky smooth, deep voice.

* * *

**AN: any guesses as to where Zoey is and who is scaring the crap outta her? ^_~ I love it when u review, sooo, REVIEW!!!! ^^ Sorry for the very long update. My beta was being a pain, and I wouldn't dare publish a chap w/outher betaing it. Love ya CC!!!!!!!!!! Thank you so much to all who have reviewed! It really makes my day! You guys are all awesome!**


	5. chapter four

**Disclaimer: If i owned either of these, I wouldn't be writing on here, now would I?**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

_"Might I enquire as to why you are down here?" asked a silky smooth, deep voice._

Zoey shielded her eyes from the blinding light. "You may, but can you please turn out that light?"

After a few long, agonizing seconds later,the light was dimmed and lowered. The young Priestess was surprised to see a lanky man with the large-ish nose standing before her. She felt his dark gaze on her, even though she was still a little blinded by the light.

"You have yet to answer my question, Priestess Redbird. Why are you down here? The Headmaster was expecting you." he asked once more, a looking annoyed.

Zoey narrowed her eyes at the dark man. He was tall and skinny and wore long, black robes, which matched his long(Shoulder length?) raven black hair. He had a sense of power around him, but she could see that she could easily overthrow him. "I was just on my way to his office, but got lost. If you would kindly point me the right direction then I would be on my way, and you could get back to doing...well whatever you do." she said with a sneer.

"Why you little-who do you think you are, talking to me like that?" he asked darkly. "I could easily overpower you, you little leech!" he practically shouted, pushing her against a nearby wall. He put his hands just above her shoulders, his face inches away from hers. To an onlooker, it could have looked as if they were sharing an intimate moment.

Severus Snape could be a violent man, but it was rare. This woman had angered him, though. Nobody got away with talking down to him, let alone a little leech like her. Why, she couldn't even do magic! She was about as dangerous as a muggle against him. Besides, it would give him a chance to see if the rumours about her were true.

"I suggest," she began, a sense of ease in her voice, "that you let me go right now."

He snorted. "Why? What can you do? You are useless. You can't even do magic. I could kill you, you know. Just two words, and a wave of my wand would do it. No marks, eyes open, your doctors wouldn't know what hit them, or you, rather." the raven haired man said slowly.

"True, I cannot perform _your_ magic, but I can do other things..." she hinted. _Fire, I need your help. _She thought.

Immediately, a circle of flames surrounded them. Severus lost the look of hate and loathing in his eyes. It was replaced by a lustful, longing gaze that burned into her soul.

"So it's true. You can manifest the elements." he said quietly.

"Yes, it is. And you are a fool for doubting it." she replied coldly. "Now, let. Me. Go." she said, drawing out every word.

Severus dropped his hands from the wall. Yes...She would be the one. He didn't like it, but the two of them would fulfil the prophecy, whether they liked it or not.

Onceshe was sure that he would not attack her again, she released the fire. The flames died down, and the air became cool once again. "Thank you." she said, not taking her eyes away from his dark orbs. "Can you please show me to Dumbledore's office?" she asked, politely. "And I didn't catch your name, Professor..."

"Snape, but please, call me Severus. And gladly. The dungeons can be a dangerous place at night. We Slytherins aren't the most...noble of creatures." the potions master said, not quite politely but not sarcastically either.

Wait. Hold on. Rewind. "Severus Snape?" Oh dear...oh no...Not him! It couldn't be him...and she had to...with _him? _

He stopped walking to look at the Vampyre. "Disappointed?" he asked, voice dripping with sarcasm and hatred once again.

_Okay Zoey, you've climbed out of deeper holes than this one, think think think! . _She thought to herself. "No, I just wasn't expecting...well I don't know what I was expecting. I guess I'm a little weirded out by this whole prophecy thing. I mean, I have complete faith that my Goddess will help me with whatever lies ahead, but...well I don't know. It's been a long night..well, I guess it would be day to you." she babbled. _Oh Goddess, NO NO NO! Don't babble Zoey! He __**can't**__ make you nervous...it's not like you've never done __**it **__before... _She thought to herself.

"Did you hear me, or are you just ignoring me?" Severus asked, his voice taking on that icy tone from before.

"Sorry, what?" she asked, staring off into nothing as the two walked along the chilly corridor.

The dark man sighed and rolled his eyes (which did not go unnoticed by Zoey). "I said, I teach your Vampyre class, I think I will be able to decipher what you mean when you say 'day' and 'night'."

"Oh..." was all Zoey could think of in return to his sarcastic comment."Sorry..."

Another sigh. "If I accept your apology, will you promise to stop your chatter?"

"Yes." she replied.

The two walked in silence through the twisting maze of the dungeons. It was a lot colder down here, so Zoey called Fire to her again to keep warm.

While walking, Severus decided to try to push into the young women's mind. He was a skilled Legilimens, so it wouldn't be too hard. As far as he could tell, she knew nothing of the fine art of Legilimency. He casted the spell silently, and pushed himself into her mind. He saw glimpses of a younger version of her auguring with two adults (_parents? he asked himself_), of a small orange cat, and of a tall, sandy haired man and herself in a warm embrace. Suddenly, he felt a great heat fill his body, and was forced out by some unknown force.

Completely oblivious to the fact that her mind was being observed, she suddenly felt a great heat surge within her as well. She heard a thump, and looked to see her companion was on the floor, breathing deep, ragged breaths. "Shit!" she cursed out loud, she felt fire leave her, and let out a frustrated sigh. The young Priestess dropped to the floor, and rolled Severus onto his back. "Severus, can you hear me?" she asked. _Shit shit shit! Which element? Spirit! _"Spirit! Please come to me! He needs your strength" she commanded, panic filling her voice. She felt her soul leap as the Element surrounded her with it's comforting sounds and smells. "Please, help him! I don't know what's wrong! _Please!_" she said, almost in tears. _Zoey, what the hell? You barely know the man! Don't sob! Control your emotions! _She told herself over and over again.

* * *

**A/N: Bwhahahahahah! I love putting characters in awkward and some-what scary positions! And whats this? Severus can't use Legilimency on Zoey? Any guesses why? Bwhahaha!**

**Sorry about the general shortness of the chapter. I'll make it up with a long one next time, okay? Please don't eat me..**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow or possibly the next. Idk we are switching our internet provider and idk how long it will take to do so. Maayyybe if I get a couple of Reviews then I'll be nice and post chapter five tonight...hmm ;)**

**I'd like to thank all of those who review my story! Your words encourage me to go on and write more! Yay for you! *hands out cookies* And for those of you who read and don't review, PLEASE let me know you are there. Even if it's just a ":)" it lets me know you are there! Ya'll are awesome!**


	6. chapter five

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP/HoN, would I really be writing my ideas here? So...no. Don't own!**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP/HoN, would I really be writing my ideas here? So...no. Don't own!**

**Chapter Five**

Melodie, Esmerelda, and Annabell all walked together to the girls' dorm. It was up four flights of stairs and apparently next to a huge picture of the four founders. "Unmissable" Zoey had said.

"I'm begining to think that we may be lost." said Anabell, looking at the map in her hands.

"What gave you that idea? Could it be the fact that we've been wandering around for Goddess only knows how long?" snapped Melodie. "If we hadn't stayed after the ritual to get some more food before we headed out to the dorm, we could have just followed everyone back to the rooms."

"Hey, be nice. We're all just really tired from the long trip." warned Esmerelda0

"I just hope they unpacked all of our stuff right and we still have the same roommates" mumbled the auburn haired fledging.

"I'm sure they did, the Wizards want us to feel as at home as possible. I mean, it's not like the House of Night or anything, but...I don't know. This place has magic of its own. Can't you feel it?" said Anabell, stopping and bushing the wall with her hand.

"I think that you must be smoking some good stuff, Ana." Melodie said, a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"Oh shut up Mel!" Ana said, rage suddenly filling her eyes and voice.

"You guys! Quit it! Let's just try to find our way to the dorms. There's got to be a teacher or someone around here somewhere. I wish I knew where we were!"

"You know, magic doesn't work that way. You can't just wish for something and it be true." said a disembodied voice.

The three girls let out an ear shattering scream the echoed through the dark halls of Hogwarts.

"Shh! Shh! Merlin! It's fine!" the voice said again. A semi-transparent body appeared out of thin air. He had old looking cloths on, and messy white hair. "Sir Nicholas at your service," he said with a bow.

The three fledgings stared with wide eyes at the ghost. "Geez man, you scared the crap out of us." Meoldie said, breaking the ice, so to speak.

"I do apologize for that. Usually the scaring is left to Peeves." replied the ghost.

"It's okay, Sir. Can you please show us the way to the Blue Vamp Girls dorm?" asked Anabell politely.

"Of course my dears, right this way."

The Ghost lead the three fledging through the twisting halls and passageways until they reached a huge portrait with four Wizards all sleeping in chairs.

"Who would want a portrait of themselves painted while sleeping?" whispered Esmerelda to Melodie. She shrugged as they approached the huge door. They turned to thank Sir Nicholos, but he was already gone. Turning back to the huge doors, they pushed them open and walked in. The dorm was set up much like the one at the House of Night in Tulsa. There were big, flat screen TVs and a bunch of really comfy bean bags and various chairs. The walls were a deep coloured wood and had pictures of famous vampyre priestesses on them. There was a kitchen area with 6 dishwashers and three refrigerators. Cabinets lined the walls around this area, as well as a few wine glass racks.

"Wow! It looks just like home!" said Anabell.

"How did they do this?" Esmerelda breathed, in awe.

"I told you this place has magic!" exclaimed Anabell.

The other two girls rolled their eyes and walked towards the staircases that lead to the dorms. Walking up, they found that the rooming was the same. Anabell said that she'd see the two girls later and walked off to her room. Melodie and Esmerelda quickly found their room again, and walked in. It looked the same as it did when they were in Tusla. Impressed, they quickly changed out of their uniforms and sat down to work on some homework for a while before lunch. At about midnight, they put all their books and away and decided to go down to the common area to watch some TV before lunch.

By the lake sat a figure. She was short and petitie, and had medium length, curly blonde hair, a look of worry on her face.

Stevie Rae Johnson was indeed worried. Ever since Zoey's defeat of Kalona two years ago, she spent most of her free time with Rephaim. Before the fall of the once angel, Rephaim had chosen good over evil. Nyx had forgiven him, and in return, made him fully human and gave Stevie Rae and him her blessing. Through the two years, the two had become extremely close and the imprint between them had grown. Rephaim's blood was better than all of the human blood in the world, and gave her more strength than anything.

She was worried, though, because neither of them were sure if Rephaim was still immortal. He had barely changed over the two years, but he still injured like a human. He wasn't as indestructible as a vampyre, but wasn't as frail as a human. For example, the time he had broken his arm (by falling off the bed), he healed in only a matter of days. And he didn't feel a whole lot of a drain when Stevie Rae fed from him. All they could figure was that he was in the same category as Aphrodite: not human, but not vamp either, just somewhere in between.

She sat, staring at the lake, thinking about him. He was flying over from Tusla right now. Stevie Rae looked down at her watch. In fact, he probably just landed around a half hour ago. She smiled and fished around in her pocket for her cell phone. Flipping it open, she dialed his number and waited as it rang.

"Hello?" said his deep voice.

"Rephaim! How are you? How'd the flight go?" she asked quickly.

"Stevie Rae! I was just thinking about you! And quite well. I just wish I did not need the air vehicle to fly around, though." he said, sadness filling his voice.

"I know, sweetie. But..it's what you wanted, isn't it? I mean, isn't it better this way?" she asked, worry returning to her voice.

"I guess so. There are just some things I miss. I do not regret my decision of becoming human, or whatever I am now. But there are just some things that I do not think I will ever stop missing."

"I know exactly what you mean, darling," she said, meaning every word of it. And she did. She missed being able to see the sun without having to worry about burning up. She missed her Mama and Daddy, and quite frankly, she missed being normal. At least blue vamps didn't have to sneak around in public, hoping nobody would notice 'the monster red vampyre'. She really was what every human feared the most.

"Stevie Rae, did you hear me?"

"Hmm?"

"I said, do you have directions to this place? You never told me where it wa-Oh. Never mind. There is a man here holding a sign with my name on it. Were you aware they were sending someone for me?"

"Yeah, I told you, didn't I?"

"No, you failed to mention it."

"Sorry sweetie, there is just a lot goin' on lately."

"I understand, love. I must go now, but I'll see you in a few hours, okay?" he said understandingly.

"Alright. Kisses and hugs!"

"Goodbye my sweet" said the former Raven-Mocker. Stevie Rae could practically hear the smile in his voice. She shut her phone and stood up and stretched. It was almost one, so lunch would be served soon. She wasn't very hungry, so she decided to skip it. Opening her phone again, she sent Zoey a quick text saying she'd skip lunch, but she'd be having dinner with Rephaim alone, so if she could arrange for it to be sent to her quarters.

Stevie Rae suspected that Zoey didn't trust the former Raven Mocker completely, but she didn't think that the beautiful Native American would ever say so out loud. Zoey was happy for Stevie Rae, so she usually just avoided the topic, or excused herself politely when he came into the room. And the Red Priestess didn't blame her. He was once the son of a Demon that haunted the women of her Tribe for centuries. Had she been in Zoey's boots, she wouldn't trust him all that much either.

But Stevie Rae saw a side of Rephaim that nobody else did. And that side was that he really was a loving, caring man who regretted a lot of things from his past. He deserved a second chance, and that was what Zoey was giving him when she allowed him to come up here with them.

The Red Vampyre made her way back up to her quarters to get ready to meet her boyfriend. Even though Rephaim told her constantly that he liked her Okie Attire, she preferred to look her best around him. He was so dang gorgeous and she felt lucky to have him.

She walked back in to the castle and practically skipped up the stairs to the room across from Zoey's. She walked into her room, pleased to see her collection of country CD's, life size Kenny Chesney poster, cowboy boot lamp, and her other countrified possessions around her room. She walked into her bathroom to take a quick shower before getting ready.

After her shower, she pulled on a fluffy robe and sat down at her vanity to do her hair and make-up. She decided to just go easy on everything and give herself a very natural look. Turning her attention to her hair, she decided to have it strait tonight. She pulled out her flat iron and began to work through her thick, curly hair. She smiled at herself in the mirror, half an hour later, pleased with her work.

She walked out, still in her robe, and sifted through her closet looking for a nice dress. She finally decided on a dark green one with spaghetti straps and little, shiny beads sewed on making it sparkle. It reached down to just below her knees, so she'd need to find good shoes to go with it. She found her black heels and put them on. Glancing at the clock, she decided that he would probably arrive soon, so she tidied up her room and waited for him to arrive, butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

**A/N: Well howdy again! Update two days in a row! My oh my I'm spoiling you guys. Aw well. You deserve it :)**


	7. chapter six

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

**Chapter six**

* * *

Severus Snape woke up to the scent of a meadow all around him. Birds chirped in the air, and he could feel grass through his robes. He opened his eyes, expecting to see the sun and sky, but instead found Zoey cradling him. Upon closer observation, he noticed that her eye make-up was smeared, and there were tear stains on her face. Her big brown eyes were bigger than ever, and a look of worry on her face.

"Oh thank the Goddess you're awake! What happened?" Zoey asked the Potions Master.

While Severus lacked some social skills, he knew nobody liked their mind to be invaded, so he just shrugged. "I don't know...I just got dizzy and blacked out."

"Oh...okay. Are you alright now?" asked the Blue Priestess.

"Yes. You can release me." he said, sounding almost embarrassed.

"Oh! Okay, sorry." Zoey replied, definitely embarrassed.

"It's fine. Let's just hurry. We should be almost to Dumbledore's office. How did you manage to get down here?"

Zoey shrugged. "I was fine until I got to the changing staircases. Somehow I got on one that only took me down."

"Ah." he said in a tone that said the conversation was over. They walked in silence for a while, until they got to a flight of stairs. "Just follow these stairs up four flights, and walk down the hallway. Don't take any turns; there should be a golden gargoyle. The password is Orange Sherbet. Then walk up the stairs, his office is at the top. Do you happen to know the time?"

Zoey nodded. "It's almost midnight, will he be up?"

"I expect he will. He is always up late on the start of the new term. Lots of paperwork and what-not. I will see you tomorrow at breakfast, then?"

She nodded. "Thank you, Severus."

"Anytime, Priestess." He turned to walk back down the dark corridor as she began to climb the stairs.

She walked the four flights of stairs and into the hallway where Dumbledore's office was supposed to be. She saw the gargoyle right away, and quickly walked down the hallway towards it. Zoey whispered the password and let out a shriek of surprise when it jumped aside. "Great...more stairs..." she mumbled to herself and began another long trek upwards.

When she finally reached the top, she was nearly out of breath.

"Ah! Zoey! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you up here?" asked the old man, making Zoey jump again. He was sitting at his desk, a sea of papers surrounding him. He gestured for her to come and sit down at a chair in front of his desk.

"Hello, Albus," she began, "I was just coming up here to discuss a couple more things." Zoey walked over and sat down across from the old man.

"Ask away my dear."

Zoey smiled. "Well, I was just wondering if you guys have had any experience with vampyres before. Your students seemed upset when we revealed what we are."

Dumbledore shook his head. "We used to teach the wizarding type of vampyres, who were bitten and then died and became un-dead, but this is quite new to us. I suppose they might understand more once they've had the class."

"Yes, I suppose. But you don't think that any of your students would do anything too rash, do you? The whole reason we came here was to escape the prejudiced humans of Tulsa."

"I'm sure that none of the students would do anything like that. While there are a few that are set in their ways, I worry more about them becoming too friendly with your fledglings. They would probably try to recruit them to Voldemort's army before they tried to kill them." replied Dumbledore, looking worried.

"He's the evil the prophecy speaks of?" asked the young woman.

"Yes. I fear he is growing stronger, and would be interested in your kind. Tell me, are there any Vampyres you would worry of joining him and his army?"

Zoey thought for a moment. "There are a few who still believe that Neferet was Nyx Incarnate and Kalona was Erebus Incarnate, but none of them are here. Mostly they were part of the council, but resigned when the pair was defeated two years ago. They have been keeping a pretty low profile." she explained.

"I see...well we will just have to keep our eyes and ears out for suspicious activity. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, actually. I was wondering if there was a place where we could set up a temple for Nyx. I would rather do it outside, but I greatly appreciate your efforts tonight. The students really loved the ceiling." she said with a smile.

"I shall arrange for something to be put up out there, then. Is there anything else?"

"One more thing. Have you ever heard of Imprinting?" she asked. Zoey figured that she had better get this out of the way now, no matter how awkward it may be.

"Yes, I am actually. As you said before at dinner, I've done my homework. If I wasn't headmaster, I could even teach a Vampyre 101 class myself."

"Okay, I was just going to warn you. We do not know how easy it will be to imprint with wizards. It's quite a complex study, and we don't know how much human you have in you. We believe that you aren't all, 100% human, if that makes any sense." she said, a frown beginning to form on her face.

"Actually, it does in a way. And because we might not be all human, you don't know how the imprint will affect us?"

"Exactly. So it'd be best to warn you students not to..well..encourage this. To Red Fledglings, especially. They have to deal with bloodlust much earlier that Blue Fledglings, and they have deal with it differently. I will warn my students as well. Until further research, I plan on making it a rule that we cannot feed on you." she explained.

"Very well. Now I have something that I must ask you, have you met Professor Snape yet?" asked the old man, a twinkle in his eye.

"Erm...yes. He showed me the way up here after I got a little lost."

"How nice of him. And if I may ask, what do you think of him?"

"Well..." she began."Well I think he is a very interesting man, and a little intimidating at first."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, I know that a lot of the students are quite afraid of him. But please remember the prophecy. Your destinies are entwined, and you must learn to like, or at least tolerate, each other if it is going to come true."

"Yes, I realize that. I guess I'm just nervous."

"Understandable. Now, isn't it almost lunch?"

Zoey thought a moment. "You're right. I should probably be going. Thank you so much, for everything."

"My pleasure, Zoey. And if anything else comes to mind, please do not hesitate to tell me." the old man said with a nod. "Do you know how to get back to the great hall from here?"

Zoey nodded. "I think I can find my way back. Thanks again." she said with a smile.

The young women stood and walked down the stairs and pulled out her map. She was determined not to get lost this time, so she carefully walked down to the great hall without incident. Her internal clock told her it was almost 12:30, so she decided to walk in and wait for students to arrive. Her phone buzzed with a new message, and she pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open. It was Stevie Rae telling her she wouldn't be at lunch, but to have dinner sent to her room. Making a mental note to tell the chefs, she closed her phone and put it back in her pocket.

She sat there for a while, and slowly students began to arrive in small groups, until it looked as if most were there. She smiled, and took her place at the great staff table where she sat a few hours ago.

While she enjoyed the time off from teaching, it let her mind wander to the past and to Heath. She really did miss her human ex-boyfriend a lot, even though it seemed to most that she had gotten over him. In truth, she hadn't. _Stop looking back, Zoey. The future is what is worth living for..._ she told herself over and over again. She just wished that she could believe what she was saying to herself.

* * *

**Idk why it wasn't working erlier...but it explains my lask of reviews! Big thanks to _Twizzy21_ for pointing it out to me! Let me know if this one works! If not, I may deleate it and re-post the story.**


	8. chapter seven

**Disclaimer: *Looks around room* Nope. All I own are HP movies/ books, and HoN books. That it. I make no money from this.**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Tara walked by herself up to the dining hall. Something was off. There was energy here that wasn't pure. Energy that surrounded a few students. It wasn't like her to feel like this. Tara had come to the house of night shortly after Zoey had been made high priestess. She was half-way through her first year when she died and un-died. They don't tell you much about the blue to red Vampyre change in Vamp Soc. She wasn't expecting the change to be that bad. It was like all she could think about was blood. She had to drink it at least three times a day or she would start to go crazy. It was the worst experience of her life.

Now she was a fifth former along with her boyfriend Bill. Soon after she was allowed to return to her classes, she met him and her life became normal again. Sure, he didn't fully understand how close she came to losing her humanity, but he tried to, and she was eternally grateful for it. Before she met the rest of her friends, when she felt she had lost everything, he was there for her and she knew that she hadn't.

The pair were now candidates for prefects of the Dark Daughters and Sons. They were the "perfect couple", every school had one. But they were genuinely nice people, unlike a lot of "perfect couples".

Tara had taken Anabelle under her wing after she stood up for her at lunch one night. A couple of her fellow fourth formers had been making fun of her, and Tara had come over and put a stop to it. She joined the Dark Daughters shortly after, eager to fit in again despite her new mark. Anabelle and Tara soon became as inseparable as Tara and Bill were.

Quite recently, she noticed that she had started getting feelings. Like, about future things, people, or places. It was strange and very new to her, but she didn't complain. She had told Zoey about this, and Zoey recommended talking to Aphrodite, but Tara had been so busy with everything that she hadn't gotten the chance. _Soon._ She told herself.

Upon entering the dining hall, she scanned the place for Bill. She didn't see his familiar, handsome face. The older fledging was about to turn and look for him when she felt arms snake around her thin waist. A deep voice whispered a greeting in her ear, and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Goddess! Bill you nearly gave me a heart-attack!" She said, turning around and playfully smacked him on the arm.

Bill let out a low chuckle as he looked at the young woman before him. Her big hazel eyes were sparkling in the low light, with the red, crescent moon dominating her pretty features. She had long, waist length wavy blonde hair that was currently braided and thrown over her shoulder with a few wisps framing her face. Tara really was beautiful. She was even before she started the change. "Be sure to punish me later," he whispered in his ear. That remark earned him another slap and the two walked into the dining hall together.

They decided to sit about where they were earlier that night, and waited for Anabelle, Esmerelda and Melodie to join them.

Bill thought back to when he had first been marked. His parents had kicked him out and he couldn't have gotten to the House of Night fast enough. He had remembered seeing Tara, but never really paid any attention to her until he saw her stand up for a new third fromer one night at lunch. He had always thought of her as stuck up, but that night changed his opinion of her. He asked her out soon after, and they had been together ever since. She was number one in his life, followed by horse riding.

For as long as he could remember, he had always felt a connection to animals and nature in general. He had always had pets growing up, and for some reason, animals seemed to connect to him. He could always understand what they wanted, or how they were feeling. It was strange, but somehow calmed him. He had never really told anyone of this, for fear that they might think him crazy. He supposed that he could tell Tara, but it had never really come up in a conversation.

They saw the trio of girls walk into the dining hall, and waved them over. They sat down, and Esmerelda shot the two a glance saying that Melodie was in one of her moods.

"So, seriously. Is it the wizard's goal to have us get lost every damn time we leave the dorms?" she asked in a huff.

"Calm down Mel. You'll get used to it soon enough. Besides, most of our classes are on the same floor. Just stick with us, you'll be fine. Do you still have your map?" asked Tara. She was the "mother" of the group, usually. You know, keeping the peace, helping with homework, all that good stuff.

"Yeah I have a map, but this place is just so...huge!" retorted the younger girl.

"Well we have all year to get used to it. Maybe even longer," chimed in Esmerelda.

"And you thought the House of Night was confusing at first too, if I remember right. Now you can navigate the place with your eyes closed," added Anabelle.

Melodie mumbled something that none of them could hear, and they all started filling their plates with the food that appeared before them. "I could get used to this magic stuff." said Bill.

The other four teens nodded and proceeded to eat their fill of the delicious food. They discussed upcoming assignments, gossiped a little (much to Bill's revulsion) and talked about other insignificant things.

The Great Hall was filled with a low buzz of conversation, most of the noise dying out in the large room. The room suddenly became silent as a very angry Professor Night came in, dragging along a blonde hair boy. Behind him were Professor Stark and Professor Darius leading two more boys. None of them looked very happy, and the three younger boys looked terrified. They brought them up to Zoey, and everyone remained silent.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh a cliffie! I'm evil, aren't I?**

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter..heh...yea**

**Hehe...Reviwes make me update faster!**

**I deleted all the author's notes. Thats why the story is shorter.**


	9. chapter eight

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

**Chapter eight**

* * *

Zoey stood in front of the new arrivals. "Come, bring them to my office," she said to the three older vampyres. They nodded and dragged them along the short journey out of the great hall into a small room that was Zoey's temporary office. She sat down at her desk to face her old friends, and three very scared looking boys. "Now, where did you find them?"

"They were snooping around the boy's dorm. Stark, Darius and I were just on our way to dinner when we caught them." explained Eric.

"We asked them what they were up to, but they refused to talk to us. We said we would just have to take them to you. They kept muttering something about ripping throats out." continued Stark.

"What are you going to do, Priestess?" asked Darius.

Zoey sat back in her chair and thought. While she was very tempted to, she knew that she didn't have the authority to deal with them as she would deal with troubled fledglings. It was very late now, close to two a.m., so she couldn't take them to Dumbledore. She noticed the badges on one of their robes. _Slytherins. _Recalling Professor Snape's words, she knew what to do.

"Keep them here until morning. I will take them to Professor Snape tomorrow. Don't let them sleep or eat. If they are so curious about us, they can live our lifestyle."

"What! You can't do that to us! Wait until my father hears about this! He'll have you fired, you know that?" shouted the white haired boy.

"Your father is the least of my concerns, Mr..?"

"My name is of no concern to you," he replied.

"Very well." Eric, Stark, you may leave. I think that Darius will be able to handle them. Oh, Dumbledore also said that we should disarm any young wizard we need to discipline."

The three male vampyres nodded and searched them for their wands. After a few minutes, they produced them, and handed them to Zoey. "Thank you. Have a pleasant night, young wizards," she said walking out, with Eric and Stark by her side. "Did they put up much of a fight?" she asked once they were out of her office.

"They did at first, but when they realized how strong we were, they gave up pretty fast." replied Stark.

"They were more concerned about not getting killed, I think. I don't like them, Zoey. Do you really think Darius will be able to handle them?" asked Eric.

"Of course he will! Zoey took their wands! They are powerless now!" interrupted the archer.

"I was talking to _Zoey. _Not you, arrow boy."

"Oh come _on _guys! Get over it! Stop banging your chests! We have bigger problems than your little ego battle!" Zoey interrupted. "Now, we need to figure out what they were doing down there. Did either of you pick up on anything?"

"Something about a master. That's it though." said a now calm Stark.

"That's all I got to." added Eric.

"Now it's clear that that blonde boy is their leader. I will speak to Severus about him tomorrow morning."

"Severus? Oh so you are on first name level with him already? Goddess, Zo."

"Oh. My. Goddess. Eric, get over it! Yes I cheated on you! Yes, I feel bad about it, but your constant reminding me about it isn't helping! That was five years ago! For everyone's sake, GET OVER IT!" yelled the young priestess.

"Zo, calm down!" Stark said, trying to grab Zoey's hand.

She whirled around and glared at him. "I AM PERFECTLY CALM!" she shouted. As if she suddenly realized what she did she turned and stormed off back to the teacher's dorms. This was definitely an Aphrodite moment.

* * *

"Wonder what that was all about," Esmerelda said after Zoey and the others left the dining hall.

"Dunno. But Blondie looked terrified," Melodie replied, a smirk playing on her lips.

"I don't like him. He seems like trouble." Tara stated.

The rest of the table nodded. Another group sat at the Slytherin table, whispering about the sudden occurrence.

"Come on Jasmine! He was totally flirting with you earlier today." whispered a light brown short-haired girl to a girl with long black hair.

"Please, a boy like him? He's probably had girls following him since he was seven," said a girl with medium length dark-brown hair.

"Oh...Don't be such a downer Amber. He looked pretty single tonight!" said the light brown haired girl.

"Gemma, you are such an optimist! How do you do it?" Amber replied sarcastically.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and continued picking at her salad. "Guys come on. I really don't think he would be interested in me."

"Um...Jasmine...have you looked in the mirror lately? You are like, the prettiest girl in our form. Of _course _he would be interested in you!" Gemma encouraged. "You should totally flirt back with him. You mom would be really happy. And he did look awfully rich! Your Dad would be ecstatic as well! His little girl would be set for life!"

"Uh, too bad our parents think we are in Maine, not some secret magic school in the hills of who knows where! We aren't even able to use our cell phones; this place has such crappy service." Amber said, inspecting her manicure in the meantime.

Gemma ignored the dark brown haired girl, and continued her pep-talk to Jasmine. "Seriously, I'll help you get ready tonight before dinner. He will fall head over heels when I'm done with you!"

* * *

Eek! Another chapter! Whoo! Is anyone still reading this? If so, REVIEW! I need to know what I can do better..and..stuff. Please? It only takes a second!

Big thanks to my Beta, The Fourth Bride, who sifts through all my crappy spelling and grammer and stuff to see the story underneath. You are AWESOME!

Anywho..REVIEW My lovely readers!

3 Blue:)


	10. chapter nine

**Disclaimer: I'm in the process of convincing PC and JKR to hand over the ownership...HA! In my dreams. Still don't own.**

**Chapter nine**

* * *

Stevie Rae awoke in the arms of Rephaim. It had been a lovely night and a lovely reunion. She shifted a little, not wanting to wake up the ex-Raven Mocker.

"Good morning," he said, pulling her closer.

"Mornin' starshine. The earth says hello," she replied. "How long have you been up?"

"About five minutes ago. You ready for breakfast? Zoey had it sent up."

At the thought of breakfast, Stevie Rae's stomach rumbled a bit. "Yeah. Did she send up any blood?"

"I think she did. If not, there is some in the mini fridge."

"'Kay." The blonde haired vampyre sat up and stretched. She swung her legs over the bed and reached for her robe. Securing the tie around her waist, she made her way over to the table where there was a huge selection of food. She picked up an orange and made her way to the fridge, grabbing a glass of blood as a beverage. After her breakfast was prepared, she sat back down at the table.

By now, Rephaim had gotten used to Stevie Rae's eating habits, so it didn't bother him as much anymore. And since he was kind of a human, they refrained from feeding as much as possible. While it was normal for a Priestess to have a consort, Stevie Rae felt wired about it. So feeding was kept to a minimum.

"Are classes resuming today?" he asked, grabbing a muffin and joining his girlfriend.

"Yeah. Although I have no clue where my class even is," she replied with a sigh.

"Is there anything I need to do today?"

"Well, Zoey said that Dumbledore pretty much takes care of security around here, but I'm sure it wouldn't hurt if you did a sweep to see if anything followed us here."

The dark skinned man nodded. "I will do so, then."

The little blonde smiled at her boy friend as she got up from her chair and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Sweetie, ya'll are the best!" Stevie Rae glanced at the alarm clock by her bed. "Sweet Mother of Abraham Lincoln! I have to get ready!" The red vampyre gulped down the rest of her morning beverage and shoved what of the orange she had pealed in her mouth. She rushed into the little bathroom to get ready. Stevie Rae pulled her hair into a pony tail and touched up her make-up. She rushed out of her bathroom to her closet. She pulled on some clothes and grabbed another cup of blood from the fridge. "I'll see ya later hun."

"Love you, my sweet."

"Love ya too!" she said as she rushed out of the door to the teacher's common room.

Zoey's alarm went off and she smacked it with a groan. She had a rough day's worth of sleep and the previous night wasn't the best of her life. After she had talked with Aphrodite, she had gone back to dinner to make the announcements about what she had spoken of with Albus to the students. She didn't figure that there would be any problems, but she could sense the Red Fledglings were a little nervous about the new rule.

All in all, it had been a long night, and she couldn't get to sleep. Thoughts of everything went through her head. Neferet, Voldemort, Severus, Heath, Erik, Stark, everyone else. She hadn't got to sleep until around 11 a.m. It was a long past couple days, and now she had to resume teaching on top of all this. If there was such thing as a week from hell, this would be a prime example.

She hauled herself out of bed, only to be tackled down again from a flying ball of orange fur. "Nala! You scared the poop outta me!" she exclaimed. "It's like the first day all over again," she said to her little fat cat. "Well, no need to prolong the inevitable. Let's get ready."

* * *

"MEL! EZZY! WAKE UP!" -knock knock knock- shouted a very annoyed Anabelle.

Someone was banging on the door of Melodie and Esmeralda's dorm. Esmerelda grumbled and rolled out of bed. She walked over to Melodie's bed and pushed her, almost knocking her out of bed. "Up. School," she said heading towards the bathroom. She quickly showered and dressed in her uniform. Seeing that Melodie was still half asleep, she pushed her off the bed all the way.

"HEY!" she roared at Esmerelda.

"Wake up. School starts in 45 minutes."

After a little more mumbling, she convinced the auburn haired girl to get up and get ready. Melodie got up and made her way to the bathroom. Half an hour later, they were emerging from the dorm practically sprint to the great hall.

"I swear if we get lost-" Melodie began.

"We _won't _get lost. Just come on we have to hurry or we won't get any break-" she was cut off as she ran into a couple of people making their way down the hall. "Jasmine? Where are you going?"

"Oh, well...um...Draco was just showing me around."

"Blondie? What the hell? I thought you were in deep shit with Zoey." Melodie said.

"Turns out, I got off easy. She must've forgotten to tell Snape, or he just didn't care."

"Oh, I'm sure you didn't get off that easy. I've never seen Erik or the other professor's that mad at a student."

"Hate to cut it short, but Dumbledore said to make you lot feel welcome, so I was just showing little Jasmine around," he said pulling her closer and wrapping an arm around her waist. She giggled and the two manoeuvred around Melodie and Esmerelda and down the dark corridor.

Melodie stared at Esmerelda for a couple seconds. "Well, we all knew she was easy, but I didn't know pretty boy was her type."

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! Chapter nine! I won't post the next chapter until someone reviews! **

**And if you don't review soon, you will be without an update for a whole week whie I'm at band camp. So REVIEW!**

**3Blue:)**


End file.
